


Our Lives, His Love

by heyitsdimsum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Romance, Fluff, I'll try adding some smut in the end, Just trying something out, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, a lot of fluff, i'm not good with tags, yuri on ice season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsdimsum/pseuds/heyitsdimsum
Summary: The entire marvellous masterpiece that Yuri on Ice is - but from Victor's POV. Enjoy.





	1. The Best Night of My Life

**SOCHI GRAND PRIX FINAL**

“He has also crushed his free skating event! It will be the fifth consecutive Grand Prix Final victory for Russia’s legend, Victor Nikiforov!”

_Smile now, Victor._

“Nikiforov is now 27 years old. Some speculated that he might retire this season..”

_Oh my, I’m afraid they might be right._

“… but this performance has put all those rumours to rest!”

_How strange, it doesn’t feel the same anymore. The compliments, the medals..nothing feels the same. Truth be told, I can’t feel a thing at all._

* * *

“Yuri, about your free skate, your step sequence could use more –”

“I won, so who cares?”

I let the matter go. Why bother. _It’s not like he cares about anything else for now._

None of the jabs, none of the arguments affect me anymore. Yuri and Yakov are fighting about something again, what are they...

_Somebody’s staring at me. Someone has bored their eyes into my back._

I turn around to see a man staring at me intensely. _Isn’t he the one from Japan? Looks like a fan._ “Ah, a commemorative photo? Sure.”, I said.

Suddenly the look on his face changes to… I couldn’t quite place it. _Was he offended? Sad? Disappointed?_ He turned around briskly, paying no heed to the screaming reporter or the other man standing in front of him, or me, standing there with utmost curiosity. 

Weirdly, I couldn’t remember the last time someone had turned down a photo with me. What just happened?

_My my, now this was certainly a surprise._

* * *

This being his first time attending the banquet, Yuri decided to tag alongside me for the rest of the evening. We met Chris and Mila, and were now, very sadly, surrounded by a group of ‘very special guests’.

_It’s happening again.I can’t hear them anymore. I have completely lost track of what they were saying. Even the walls are distracting me from them…_

“Oh come on Yuri, cheer up! This was just the first time..” is what jolts me back to reality. I turn around and see that very young surprising man from earlier, looking morose and as if he had been forced to come here. _Oh Yuri I know exactly what you feel like._

Wait. This is Yuuri Katsuki. From Japan. _No wonder he looks so morose; ranking last... and having to wear that horrible tie. Poor guy._

Before I could listen more, I am pulled back into my original conversation, and Yuuri Katsuki disappears yet again.

* * *

It’s a little more than three hours later, and I notice a crowd gathering nearby. Somebody is singing. _What the hell?_ To my utmost surprise, a shirt flies up in the air, surrounded by gasps all around. 

To my utmost surprise, a shirt flies up in the air, surrounded by gasps all around. 

As the people clear out, I see him.

_Oh dear lord. Oh dear lord. What is he even doing?_

_He looks.. so good._

He’s made his way to Chris, who was a little tipsy himself, and...

Wait, was that pole always there? What is happening? Are they going to...

_Oh no. oh no._

Yuri is just as horrified as me. “Does this happen in every banquet?”, he asks me, extremely busy taking photos.

_Oh man, I wish it did._

The banquet floor has turned into a battlefield, and now Chris, unhesitating, has stripped down and is.. pole dancing. Yuuri has joined him as well, passing way beyond the level of professional pole dancers I’m sure.

_This is the best night of my life. This is the sexiest person I have ever seen. He’s even surpassed Chris when it comes to sex appeal. Why did I never see him before?_

After this wonderful battle, to my utmost joy, Yuuri, dead drunk and slurring, makes his way to us, asking Yuri for a dance battle. Surprisingly, Yuri gladly accepts, as if it’s personal. _What is even happening? How many times have I asked myself this question in the last three hours?_

Their dance battle was phenomenal. How many styles of dancing does this man know? Yuri has completely transformed into a party animal and Yuuri is currently having the best night of his life, just like I am.

_This is the best banquet ever. I have to befriend this man no matter what it takes._

After heated words of challenging each other, Yuuri Katsuki, tie on his head, half naked, has now engulfed me in his embrace. Oh my god, he looks so adorable.

He starts to murmur something in Japanese, mentioning an Onsen as well and is now looking at me expectantly. 

“Be my coach, Victor!”, he screams out loud in English, for the world to hear.

My heart has stopped. So many people have asked me for autographs, my hand in marriage, and what not, but not one human had thought of me as good enough to ask me to be his coach. 

Why is he looking at me like this? So expectant, as if he knew I would accept.

He’s looking at me like this because he knows.

He knows I want to accept. I want to.

I want to run away with him.

I want to pack all my stuff and coach this man with all of my heart.

_This is the best night of my life._

_Yuuri Katsuki is a man who will never fail to surprise me._


	2. I'm... a Coach?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VIctor's going to Hasetsu!

**World Figure Skating Championship, Yoyogi, Tokyo, 2015**

He isn’t here. 

I checked everywhere. Once. Twice. Yuuri Katsuki isn’t here. 

Is he not here because of what he did at the banquet, or because he came last? Doesn’t he want to try anymore? 

_You didn’t seem like the type to give up easily, Yuuri. What went wrong?_

I really wanted him here. How could he ask me to be his coach.. and then just leave? Aren’t drunk people the most truthful? Or was he actually, just crazily drunk enough to spat out pure nonsense?

_Shouldn’t have gotten your hopes up like this, Idiot._

Why aren’t you here, Yuuri?

* * *

**Moscow, Russia**

It’s just the next morning after coming home and I open my eyes to my phone continuously pinging.

It’s Chris. Only he can double text me to the point of irritation. _He will be receiving a lecture about this soon._

Chris: Hey

Chris: You awake?

Chris: You will be now.

Chris: get up up up

Chris: Look

Chris: I have a present for you. Enjoy.

Chris: **[Katsuki Yuri] Tried to Skate Victor’s FS Program [Stay Close to Me]**

_He… skated my program?_

_Oh my god._

_I feel so... happy. What the hell?_

I don’t know why but my heart’s pounding all of a sudden. _It’s just a fan video, I’m sure. Chris is kidding around, it can’t be him. Calm down, Victor._

Lazing on the couch, Makkachin on my lap, I watch the video.

_Damn, this is good enough to impress Yakov._

There was no music playing, and yet, the way his body moved… you could almost imagine the song playing somewhere behind. _Almost as if he’s making music with his own body._

 _I want to see him_.

_Right now._

He changed the quad flip to a combination jump, something that I didn’t even notice until I watched it the second time. He had somehow made the program his own, and that too, to the silence with only the sounds of the skates touching the ice.

It’s like he’s asking me again. 

_“Be my coach, Victor!”_

The memory of that unforgettable night floats right into my vision, and with that, my decision was final.

_I have to go._

But what about here? 

_What was left for me to do here anyways? Someone in Japan probably needs me more right now, probably as much as I need him._

_This is a sign, right? I have to go._

_I’m coming, Yuuri._

* * *

**Kyushu, Hasetsu**

_Oh my, so warm._

I somehow stumbled onto this hot springs, asking people around for him, and a woman who calls herself his mother (they do look similar), asked me to take a bath while she calls for Yuuri. 

Man, this is bigger than any tub I’ve ever seen. So warm too!

My heart’s pounding so hard right now.

What if he sends me back? What if he was just trying something out and what if he asks me to go away?

_This is my decision. He sure as hell can’t stop me from this._

_No one says no to Victor Nikiforov._

_There is no turning back now. You’re already here._

I hear Makkachin barking and a huge crash.

_Oh my god, he’s here._

_Shit._

The door opens with a bang, and there he is, panting. 

_Ah, the star of the show._

_What as he been doing this whole time? That big belly doesn’t suit a figure skater (and neither a good pole dancer)._

“Vi-Victor, why are you here?”, he asks.

He looks shocked. _Should I have put on clothes for this?_

_What, you can dance around half naked in a banquet, but I can’t show up like this? Not fair, Mr. Katsuki._

“Yuuri, starting today, I’m your coach.”

_Pause for effect..._

“I’ll make you win the Grand Prix Final.”

_….and seal it with a wink._

He's actually screaming. He's so happy... or is he?

_Hmm.. Probably should’ve been fully clothed for this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make the chapters longer and make sure they cover more of the show!  
> Tell me how it was in the comments, constructive criticism is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more! I'll try to update every week.


End file.
